


a simple apology

by givebackmylifecas



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Kiss, Sergio grovels, as he should
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackmylifecas/pseuds/givebackmylifecas
Summary: Martín and Andrés leave the monastery and are living in Spain together, now Sergio has come to ask for their help on the mint heist.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 16
Kudos: 86





	a simple apology

**Author's Note:**

> aleks bullied me into writing this... an alternate bit of speculation on [these](https://twitter.com/thorined/status/1329744791945428998) pap pics of rodri, pedro, and alvaro filming

“Martín, go answer the door,” Andrés grumbles, poking Martín’s side.

Martín presses his face further into Andrés’ neck and groans. “You get it.”

“I got it last time to sign for that parcel,” Andrés replies.

“That was me,” Martín says angrily, eyes flying open. “You’ve never signed for a parcel in your life.”

He sits up and scowls down at Andrés who rolls onto his stomach and buries his face in his pillow. There’s another loud knock at the front door of the flat and when Andrés makes no move to get up, Martín rolls out of bed.

“I love you,” Andrés calls after him as he stumbles out of the bedroom. “Put some clothes on.”

“Fuck off,” he yells back, flipping him off for good measure, even though he knows Andrés can’t see him.

Still, he probably shouldn’t scar the postman for life – not to mention that Andrés gets funny about other people seeing him naked – so he pulls a clean pair of underwear out of the basket in the living room as he passes. He pulls them up his hips just before he opens the door.

“Hello Martín,” Sergio says, shifting uncomfortably on the doorstep.

“Fuck off,” Martín replies and slams the door in his face.

He stomps back through the living room and into the bedroom, where he throws himself onto the mattress next to Andrés.

“Who was at the door?” he asks, bed-warm hand sliding out from under the blanket to curl around Martín’s wrist. Martín doesn’t reply and Andrés lifts his head out of the pillows to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

Martín sighs. “Your brother’s at the door.”

“What?” Andrés sits upright, a frown joining the pillow creases on his face. “Is he in the flat?”

“No.”

“Did you shut the door in his face?”

“Yes.”

“Martín…”

“Andrés?”

“Mi amor, you can’t leave him standing in the hall.”

“Watch me.”

Martín slides further down the bed and pulls the sheets over his head. He hears Andrés sigh and then the rustle of him climbing out of the bed. A hand rubs down his spine and he curls away from it.

“I’ll go see what he wants and then come back,” Andrés promises.

“You already know what he wants,” Martín grumbles, but he’s not sure Andrés can hear him.

He hears the front door open and shut and then the rumble of Andrés and Sergio’s voices as they walk further into the flat. Martín scowls under the blankets and pulls them more tightly around himself. It’s not that he hates Andrés’ brother, it’s just that he doesn’t want him anywhere near them until he’s had time to forget what Sergio did.

There’s the sound of Andrés’ ridiculously expensive coffee machine being turned on and then mugs being set on the counter. Slightly irrationally, Martín worries that Andrés is letting Sergio use his mug – the one with the nineteenth century map of the Panama Canal on it. He stays in the warm, slightly airless cocoon of his blankets, even though he’s itching to check which mug Andrés gave Sergio.

The voices in the kitchen stop and then Andrés is walking into the bedroom. Martín pokes his nose out from under the blankets when a weight settles on top of him.

“Why are you sitting on me?” he asks Andrés.

Andrés smirks at him from where he’s straddling Martín’s thighs. “Am I? I couldn’t see you under all those blankets.”

Martín scowls. “What does your brother want?”

“To apologise,” Andrés says. When Martín raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “He really does. But, he’s also here to ask for our help.”

“Your help,” Martín gripes. “Not mine. I’m overemotional and egotistical remember?”

Andrés’ mouth twists unhappily. “He’s my brother, cariño, and this plan means a lot to him.”

Martín stares him down, wiggling so he’s on his back and Andrés stretches out on top of him. He presses three kisses to Martín’s forehead in quick succession, until he’s batted away.

“And what does the plan mean to you?” Martín asks.

Andrés gives him a sly smile. “Not as much as you do, mi amor.”

Martín sighs. “I’m not joking, Andrés.”

“Neither am I. You know I love you, I picked you once and I’d do it again. All I’m asking is that you hear Sergio out,” Andrés says earnestly.

Martín rubs his hands over his face and groans. “I hate you.”

“Hmm, I know,” Andrés says smugly, leaning down to kiss him. “Come out and talk to him?”

“Fine,” Martín says, one hand pinching Andrés’ waist through the fabric of his woollen jumper.

Andrés climbs off him and then pulls the blankets back. “Come on, up you get.”

With the blankets gone, Martín really has no choice but to get up, so he lets Andrés tug him upright and puts on the sweatshirt he’s handed. Andrés keeps a hold of his hand, interlacing their fingers as they exit the bedroom together.

Sergio is sat at the table, hands wrapped around one of Andrés’ plain blue guest mug, but he gets up when they walk into the living area.

“Martín,” Sergio says, eyes darting around the room nervously. “I wanted to apologise to you.”

Martín’s lip curls. “So I’ve been told.”

Andrés squeezes his hand. “Why don’t we sit down?”

They take seats at the table and Andrés nudges Martín’s mug towards him. Martín flashes him a smile as Sergio sits down opposite them.

“I’m sorry,” Sergio says.

Martín scowls and Andrés’ hand settles on the back of his neck.

“Do you even know what you’re apologising for?” he asks and Sergio blinks.

“Well, for telling Andrés that you were in love with him,” he answers.

“Are you serious?” Martín demands. “Is that it? What about the fact that you promised you’d keep me involved in the plan – we shook hands on it Sergio – and then you turned around and stabbed me in the back! Not only that, but you tried to get Andrés to leave me, hoping he’d choose you and your stupid fucking mint plan! I thought we were friends.”

“Martín, mi amor, calm down,” Andrés says.

Sergio gapes, looking entirely bewildered. “You considered us friends?”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Martín growls and it’s only Andrés putting a hand on his thigh that stops him from getting up and leaving.

“Hermanito,” Andrés says and there’s an edge to his voice. “I thought you were here to smooth things over.”

“I am!” Sergio says, looking flustered. “Martín, I’m sorry for all of those things. I was so focussed on the practical elements of the plan, that I forgot about the well… human aspect.”

Martín crosses his arms over his chest. “Well I suppose that’s what happens when you don’t understand human emotions.”

Sergio rolls his eyes and Andrés laughs, rubbing his hand up and down Martín’s thigh.

“That’s enough, querido,” he says.

“So what are you really doing here?” Martín asks Sergio, ignoring Andrés exasperated sigh. “Please, I’m not gullible enough to imagine that you came all the way here just to apologise to me.”

Sergio sighs. “I can’t do the mint heist without you, so I came to ask for your help.”

Martín narrows his eyes. “You mean Andrés’ help.”

“I mean both of you,” Sergio says firmly. “I would like both of you to be involved.”

“And did you decide this before or after Andrés refused to do it without me?”

“Before,” Sergio insists. “I want both of you working on this.”

Martín turns to look at Andrés who shrugs. “It’s up to you, Martín.”

“Fine,” Martín sighs. “Only because Andrés wants to help you with this and I love him – which you already knew of course, since you were the one who told him.”

Sergio forces a smile. “I’m glad to have you both on board.”

“We are too,” Andrés says. “Right, cariño?”

“Of course,” Martín says, faux sweetly. “That being said, I’m going to require a larger cut than previously discussed.”

“What?” Sergio asks. “Why?”

Martín takes a sip from his mug. “Psychological damages.”

“Are you serious? Is he serious?” Sergio asks, turning to Andrés for help.

Andrés shrugs and steals the rest of Martín’s coffee. “It seems fair to me.”

“I’ve missed this,” Martín tells Andrés, who leans in and kisses him.

“Me too.”

Sergio groans. “I haven’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very tired and incapable of writing coherently, if you leave a comment/kudos i'll love you forever. as always you can come scream at me on tumblr ([@hefellfordean](https://hefellfordean.tumblr.com)) or twitter ([@angstypalermo](https://twitter.com/angstypalermo)) if you like


End file.
